


Billie Jean

by Mischiefssin (zombiphle)



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), without beta we die like mens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiphle/pseuds/Mischiefssin
Summary: People always told me be careful of what you do and don't go around breaking young girls' hearts.





	Billie Jean

The lights shone through the tide of blue bodies, his throat seemed to dry out even more with every drop of alcohol he drank and he could no longer say how sober he looked, but he supposed it wasn't enough, because the bartender seemed to have two faces, that they split between selling more and making sure that the man who was half lying on the bar didn't throw up his brains.

In all honesty, he couldn't remember the reason why he was drinking his weight in alcohol, but he could see behind his eyelids a tearful face, beautiful innocent eyes and a fat ass that almost popped his pants.

"Hello, handsome," a snake curved around him, her bright lips looked like a deadly poison and her eyes flashed like a trap from which he seemed unable to escape, a predator about to attack hiding behind blond hair bright and painfully familiar eyes.

She whispered in his ear that he was the only one, his mind too blurry to understand what she meant, but when their bodies rubbed on the dance floor and everyone observed their strange mating ritual, or the fall of a man.

And when he woke up, with his brain covering a bomb about to explode and cotton in his mouth, with a bright ring on his finger that made him vomit his intestines and a positive pregnancy test at hand, he knew that the fall had killed him.

After that, everything seemed to be a nightmare.

"Y-you what."

His breathing caught in his chest, in his throat, in his brain and everything went blank when he repeated:

"I got married. And I'm going to have a son."

He wished so strongly that it was a dream, when those eyes became a little less bright and his smile fell a little from his beautiful face.

"It's wonderful, I'm happy for you, buddy."

Neither mentioned how unhappy they looked. 

They locked themselves in the eyes and the questions, but everything looked a little more fake when she pretended to throw up in the bathroom and exploded every time he escaped to see Rick.

Until it stopped happening, and he said: "Don't worry friend, a happy wife is equal to a happy life, right?"

Only it wasn't true, and nobody seemed to be happy in that gray and blue life.

The house became smaller and smaller and the screams blew his throat and his head, because no one seemed to agree and the phone rang, opening a closed door.

She picked up the phone and said, "Who the fuck are you ?!", and when the sobs were heard, dyed green, Cliff knew instantly who he was.

"I told you not to touch my things," he had growled, snatching his phone.

She hissed instead: "Our things!"

"Yes, Rick? What do you need?"

And his mother had always said, in the middle of drunken babble: "Be careful what you do and who you love" and knew, after becoming Rick's personal driver, that she was right. 

Of course, after he realized that the rent of a boat was much cheaper than divorce, he decided it was worth every time she demanded her honeymoon through false tears, which made him want to scream, because at She didn't fit.

When the rumors continued, Cliff didn't care anymore, because he had Rick in his lap and no ring on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a movie yesterday and I just adopted these babies.
> 
> nobody really knows what the hell happened to Cliff, his wife, the boat and that harpoon, so here I am, completely rusty for not writing for a little less than half a year and completely obsessed with a three-hour movie and two bad actors fame (yes, admit it)
> 
> After literally reading all the fics available on the platform of those two, I realized that one of the names for Cliff's wife, apart from Natalie, is Billie, and I couldn't help thinking instantly about Michael Jackson's song, and this happened.


End file.
